Dummy
by Mindless Tofu
Summary: One shot. How to fall in love with a dummy plug.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dummy

It was just another ordinary day. Plain vanilla, just like how his whole life had been. Shinji Ikari's day was once again shaping itself into just  
another typical day of an unmotivated Evangelion pilot. There was a history test at school, a synch test at NERV, and of course, long and  
tiring tests of endurance and faith at his humble little home. Yes, it was just another ordinary day in this extraordinarily ordinary young man's  
life.

Yet, despite the mundane proceedings of the day, something was amiss. Shinji just couldn't shake off the feeling that something  
extraordinary was going to happen. He felt it at his very core. And quite frankly, it scared him. He hated that feeling. He never claimed to  
have even a wisp of sixth sense nor had he ever claimed to be remotely intuitive, but he just could not get rid of the feeling that something  
was going to happen. And when it does, it'll screw whatever life he hardly owned over one hundred and eighty degrees. He hated it.

Night came, nothing special happened. As usual, Shinji cooked, cleaned, and served. He paid extra attention to the penguin shaped clock  
that loomed over the apartment, hoping that the day would end sooner. Dinner was served, the dishes were cleaned, the rooms accessible  
to him were organized, and his homework was finished. The clock taunted him. It was only about nine. Still nothing usual happened.

"Misato, Asuka, I'm going out for a walk." The feeling of dread remained on his heart. Without waiting for their passive replies, Shinji left  
the residence. The sound of the door locking could be heard, along with one of his roommate's annoyed response of "Quiet idiot, I'm  
watching TV!"

The streets of Tokyo-3 were lonely at night. With his hands in his pocket, Shinji aimlessly wandered the desolate streets. "Great," he  
thought, "the street lights are off."

Kicking a littered soda can, he sighed. So this had become his life. Roomed with two gorgeous women, working alongside with many more.  
And he couldn't even use up just one of his hands to count the "friends" he had. Unlike what most people believed, he did look. After all,  
despite everything he was, he was a teenage male first. Oh, Shinji Ikari looked, not on the level of a professional pervert, mind you, but he  
did notice the girls for what they were, in more than one way.

Sure, he wanted a romantic relationship with someone. But he gave up on that long before he even understood the concept of the birds and  
the bees. Who would ever want to be with him? He was plain, he was average; he wasn't an adventure, he wasn't a chest of treasure, he  
wasn't exciting, he wasn't charismatic. No, Shinji gave up on romance. He wanted someone to share the silence, share the unspoken words  
of commitment, and someone who would just be there for him while he would for her.

Shinji snickered to himself. A soulless doll would qualify. He felt pathetic. Slowly but surely, as he was feeling more and more ill of himself,  
his surrounding became more and more unfamiliar. When he became aware, a gate marked with NERV stood five feet in front of him,. 

"Okay, so I'm lost." He thought to himself. Shinji kicked himself, literally. Why did he leave his cell phone home today?

Lost and tired, Shinji took out his ID card, and wobbled towards to looming steel gate. Someone in the facility would have to know how to  
get back to HQ, right? And if he could get the HQ then he should somehow be able to find a way home.

The LCD pad shimmered but the gate did not budge. "What the hell?" He thought. He slid his access card through the reader again. And  
again, nothing happened. Frustrated, he slammed the control panel. And with a hiss the gate slit open.

"Huh, what do you know, Asuka's had it right all along. Violence does solve everything."

Shinji wondered into to gateway, expecting to find metallic hallways leading into the catacombs of NERV headquarters. But what he saw  
sickened him. Mangled bodies were every where. An eye there, a leg here, the smell of blood was everywhere. One thing pushed him over  
the threshold. The broken up bodies were all the same. Rei Ayanami. There were dozens of her. Suddenly vomiting felt so right.

After getting a hold of his senses, Shinji pivot on his left heel and ran as fast as he could. Until he heard something.

"Shiiiiinjiiiiii-kun."

He turned around, a degree at a second. Out of the piles of what could barely qualify as corpse, rose one Ayanami. It had a child like  
expression on its face. Its eyes empty yet curious.

"Shhhhiiinjiiiiii, hellllpp uss."

AN: This is an idea I had in my head for ages. Was trying to pair up a dummy plug with Shinji-kun. But I'm lazy. And the execution would  
take too long. This story was written about a year ago. No proof reading was done. I'm going to hang myself now.


End file.
